Lost Love
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Ever wonder whatever happened to Lunch in Dragonball Z? Or what happened between her and Tien? This is a whatif story that explains the events that you didn't read in the manga or see in the anime. TienLunch
1. The End of Dragonball

"Lost Love"

By: Toni Ferraro

Dragonball and all related indica (c) Akira Toriyama, TOEI, Funimation, and whatever/whoever else owns them.

* * *

A/N: I was going to save this fic for when I finished school (beginning of May), but since I'm here in Florida on spring break, it's a rainy day, and we have no car to travel in, my friend allows me to do whatever I wish, so I decided to start on the Tien/Lunch fanfic I promised.

I'm here until Friday, so perhaps if we got nothing to do again (until my friend's mom comes back with the car), you can expect the 2nd chapter to be up by Saturday. At most, there will probably be abour five chapters.

By the way, this chapter was inspired by another Tien/Lunch fanfic: h t t p : w w w . h o s t u l t r a . c o m / d b z r o m a n c e / f o r g o t t e n . h t m You will need to remove the spcaes, obviously...

* * *

"Oy... what a day!" Yamcha yawned as he stretched his arms towards the sky.

"Of course," said Bulma as she stepped out of the aircraft that had returned them from the airport back to Kami Island, "I mean, how often does a vicious enemy come back to try and kill you, and blow off the surface of an entire island in the process?"

"And other stuff," added Krillin, "Say, where do you think Goku left off to anyway?"

"Probably to start a new life with his new wife Chi-chi," said Master Roshi, "I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later, probably with a bunch of babies."

"Yeah right!" Yamcha laughed, "Goku? A daddy? I doubt he'd even last a whole month without driving Chi-chi up the wall!"

"I'd expect something of that from YOU, Yamcha!" Bulma growled as she grabbed the man's ear, "You and I don't look as if WE'LL last a whole month without me kicking you out of the house, what with the way you've been flirting with that stewardess!"

"Flirting? All I did was ask for salted peanuts!"

"Yea, but I heard the way you asked. 'May I please have some _salted_ peanuts, mam?"

"Sheesh, you're making it sound as if I grabbed her ass!"

"I bet you would've if Master Roshi hadn't beaten you to it!"

"You guys, really!" Roshi complained, "We haven't been home for a minute, and you're already at each others' throats!"

Bulma sighed, "Yeah, sorry... we better take this on the flight home." She pulled out a capsule, clicked, and threw it to the ground, and it transformed into her mini-plane. "Yamcha, I'll take you back home, only if you promise not to it on any other girls when we get back, _you hear me_?"

Yamcha scratched the back of his head. "Er, sure, yeah, I promise," he answered, shrugging to the others who returned the shrug. As he boarded the plane with his girlfriend, followed by Puar and Oolong, Krillin turned to Tien and muttered, "Now there goes _another_ crazy couple... what's next?"

Standing next to Tien, Lunch of course heard what he said and looked up at the three-eyed warrior herself. Sure enough, the crazy couple (whether it be in love or otherwise) were heading off home... together. Even that dimwit Goku took off with a pretty girl who was very much intrested in being his bride for all eternity.

Maybe it was time she took off with Tien.

"Chaozu, we should be heading off ourselves," spoke the triclopes to his small friend as the two turned off. "Thanks for the hotel, and the ride here, Master Roshi. Everybody take care."

"Hey Tien, wait up!" Lunch called just before Tien could shoot into the air.

Tien looked over, and a smile almost crept over his face. "Oh Lunch," he said, "I didn't forget about you. What's up?"

"I..." the blonde bombshell's cheeks were flushing a shade of pink for once. Tien smiled at this, thinking it looked rather cute on her. "I was just wondering, if... well..."

"You want to come with us, don't you?"

Lunch blinked, suprised. "How'd you...?" she scowled, "What, does that third eye read minds or something?"

Tien's smile tightened as he chuckled. "Actually, the thought went through my mind more than once while we were away training. Of course you can join us."

"That doesn't answer about the freakin' eye!" Lunch shouted, but then realized what Tien had said, "Wait, you mean, you don't mind? I can come? For real?"

Tien turned his head towards Chaozu and called out to him. The mime-like warrior floated down to his friend. "Chaozu, if it's allright with you, we'll be adding a third member to our party." He pointed towards Lunch, "That okay?"

The eternal child smiled. "Sure!" he chimed, "It'll be great to have someone who can cook for us! Especially someone who can cook like she can!"

Lunch smirked, "No problem, kiddo."

"Lunch, is there a change of plans for you going on here that I need to know about?" Master Roshi approached the woman.

Lunch turned around to face the old man. "Actually," she said, "I'm thinking of leaving with Tien here. Gonna live with him from now on."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Roshi said, trying to sound more like a wise, ancient elder than he really was, "Tien seems like the loner type. You don't want to get in the way of his training, do you? And he and Chaozu seem to be very attached to one another. How would you feel if you were to suddenly come between them? Not to mention I have no other house maids available..."

'And without Bulma around, who's booty am I gonna get to touch?' Roshi whined in his thoughts.

Lunch made a face as if she was taking Roshi's words into consideration. "Okay... let me put this in another way..." Her face then suddenly grew evil as she pointed a machine gun at the freaked out master's forehead, "I'm leavin', ya perverted old geezer! And if you gotta problem with that, tell it to the end of this gun here, got it!"

"Problems? Oh no of course not!" Roshi panicked, "You're a big girl! You're free to do whatever you want! Have a nice life! Just don't shoot me!"

Lunch smirked as she put away the gun. "That's better. Take care of yourself, old man." She turned and walked towards Tien, who was laughing nervously.

'Hoo boy...' he thought over to Chaozu, 'This oughta be quite interesting, huh?'

'Yeah,' Chaozu thought back, 'But still, it'll be nice to have her around.'

'You're right... At the very least, she still has her opposite personality.'

'C'mon, Tien, good or bad, she's still our friend no matter what.'

'Yes. You're right.' Tien closed his eyes and smiled, 'A very pretty, mysterious, even wonderful friend...'

'What was that?'

Tien jumped, forgetting for a moment Chaozu could still hear his thoughts.

Lunch clicked on one of her capsules and threw it as it transformed into an air cycle. "Well? Are we ready?"

"Of course," said Tien, "But I should probably let you know, we sort of don't have any place to live. We sort of just camp outside most of the time."

"It's all right, I've got a couple capsule houses I keep around just in case."

Tien smiled, "You're always prepared. I like that. You probably will make a good asset."

Lunch looked down, trying to cover her blushing face. It was one thing to love Tien's method of fighting, but to have him speak to her like that made her feelings go haywire.

"Come on, let's go!" Tien commanded as he took off into the sky and headed off towards the horizon. Lunch started up her airbike and accelerated after him.

Chaozu stayed there for a moment, thinking, 'Aww... Tien really likes her!' before following the two.

Krillin and Master Roshi watched as the three flew off. The bald monk put his hands behind his head. "Jeez, I think that's the craziest couple yet..." he muttered, "Say Master Roshi, I'll bet 20 zeni they probably won't even last an entire year together."

Master Roshi shook his head, "Oh Krillin... you're just saying all this because you're the only one who doesn't have a woman to go home with."

"SHUT UP!" Krillin shouted, "I mean, you're no Dr. Love yourself!"

That remark caused a walking stick to be whacked on his bald head. "You are right, however," said Roshi as he pulled his walking stick back, "Those two certianly ARE a strange couple... I'm very interested to see what happens between them."


	2. Just Before The Saiyan Saga

It had been five years since Lunch started living with Tien and Chaozu. They enjoyed her company as she cooked and cleaned, and she loved every chance to be with Tien and try to make him happy.

Things weren't always peachy, however. The two certainly had their ups and downs, especially when blonde Lunch would come home after robbing either a bank or a convinient store. Tien felt he could definetely go without that behavior of hers. Him coming from the evil training of the Crane Hermit, it didn't exactly please him that someone he cared for was still doing that sort of injustice. And he certainly didn't appriciate the guns that would be pointed at him whenever he protested.

Tien wasn't exactly perfect with Lunch either. Everytime she wanted to get his attention, he would always be off meditating or training, and would only come back when he felt like it... unless she happened to be blonde and carrying a gun with her, then she would shoot at him until he finally gave in and did what she wanted.

Today was no exception.

Tien and Chaozu were sparring with one another under a cold waterfall. Despite there were no threats towards the world ever since Piccolo Jr., they still strived to gain strength, just incase a new danger were to come, they could be ready, and perhaps surpass Goku if possible, though unlikely.

"Yo! Tien! Chaozu!" Lunch called from below, "C'mon down already! I've got some eats for ya!"

The two continued battling, as if they hadn't even heard her.

**BRATTARATTARATTARATTA**

They stopped battling and began dodging bullets from below.

"HEY!" Lunch screamed, "I'm talkin' to ya here! Get down here before I blow yer brains out!"

Tien rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Of course... Like I know any better..."  
.  
.  
.

The two warriors couldn't help but be amazed with what they saw laid out on the table before them. What was normally a small meal was today a huge gourmet enough to feed an entire dining hall in a fancy hotel.

"Well, whattya think?" said Lunch, "It took a little trouble gettin' it all together, but for you, it's worth it."

"I must admit, I am quite impressed," Tien said as he picked up a plate of food, "Though, you don't think it's alittle too much...?" He glanced around at the rows of entrees, mainly steaks, the fruit pies and ice cream, and even champange in an ice bucket.

"Well, maybe I overdid it alittle," said Lunch, "But then again, you've been pretty cranky the past month. Whatever the reason, I figured this oughta make ya smile, even just alittle."

"It looks so good!" said Chaozu looking around, "But how could you afford all this? Especially on _our_ income?"

Tien glared at Lunch, suspicious, "Yes... do tell."

Lunch cringed. Damn, she hated it when he looked at her like that. It usually meant if she was lying, there would be a major ass-kicking involved. She sighed, "Okay, okay, I was gonna buy you this fancy lunch, but I couldn't get any money from the bank 'cause, y'know, I robbed it last month... So I knocked over a Ritz Hotel."

At that, Tien slammed the plate of food down on the table and turned away. "Of course you did. I should've known better than to think you've done something honest for a change."

"Hey, c'mon!" Lunch pleaded, "It's the thought that counts, right?"

Tien glared back fiercely, "Next time, when you do something wrong, don't do it for me!"

"That's pretty hypocritical, coming from someone who use to be a wrong-doer himself."

The three-eyed warrior spun and snarled. "I'm not like that anymore!" he shouted, "And if you know what's good for you, you better stop yourself, or else!"

"Or else what!"

Tien sneered, then turned and left the house. Lunch huffed and looked down at the wonderful food she had gotten for him. "Sheesh, ungrateful jackass..."

"It still looks yummy..." Chaozu reached up for a slice of apple pie.

"Chaozu!" Tien shouted from outside, stopping the young emporer in his tracks, "Don't even think about it!"

The mime-like warrior quickly placed the dessert back and backed away outside. "S... sorry, Lunch..."

Lunch groaned, "Such a waste of perfectly good food too..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the ground began to shake violently. Lunch grabbed the table to attempt to keep herself steady as everything around her crashed to the floor. "What the hell!" she cried, "EARTHQUAKE! I HATE earthquakes!"

"It feels like a four-pointer!" Chaozu cried as he clung to Tien's leg, "We better get to safety, Tien!"

"It's just a quake!" Tien assured, "Let's just ride it out. It's not like we've been through worse."

Chaozu glanced up, and yelped in fright. "EeeeYAIIII! Tien, the mountain!" he cried, pointing to where the waterfall was resting as cracks began to sprout all over the place.

"Crap!" Tien shouted, "Chaozu, get out of the way!" He grabbed the small fighter's wrist and shot into the air just before the entire mountain exploded and the waterfall burst into a raging river that swept across the land. However, part of the waterfall managed to slam into the house, breaking it into pieces and taking everything with it down the flooding river, including its blonde, screaming occupant.

"LUNCH!" Tien wasted no time in racing down to the rushing river below and diving in, frantically searching for Lunch. It didn't take long before he felt a strong kick to his head as the blonde despretely tried to swim back to the surface with no avail. The three-eyed warrior grabbed her arm, pulled her up to his chest, and held her tightly as he set forth a huge burst of ki to boost himself and Lunch out of the flood.  
.  
.

"You said they were living around this area?" Bulma asked as she navigated the small plane while Krillin stared out the window, keeping an eye out for their friends.

"Last I heard," said the bald monk, "But I don't see a thing..."

"Perhaps if we tried this thing," Bulma mused as she pulled out the recently fixed ki-scouter. "It worked to find Yamcha. Maybe it'll find Tien's power level too."

Just as she hit a button to activate it, it immediatley went off, beeping wildly and pointing towards a certain direction. "Yeow!" she cried, suprised, but then read the high number off the scouter, "Wow! What power! This definetely has to be Tien!"

"Then let's go already!" said Krillin as Bulma steered towards the direction of the ki set-off.  
.  
.

"Lunch... relax, it's okay now."

The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked up as she saw she was held tightly on Tien's chest. "Tien..." she blushed slightly, "You... saved me."

The edges around his mouth curved upwards slightly. "Of course I did..." He stared into Lunch's green eyes... and was soon reminded that he was angry at her and immediatley shoved her away. "I mean, it would be cruel to not rescue you and just let you die like that!"

Lunch blinked, but then scowled. "You dumbass bastard!"

Tien sneered, "Can it, you lunatic!"

Lunch whipped out her machine gun and immediatley shot at the triclops, but he easily whapped the bullets away, and harshly slapped the gun out of her hand. "Knock it off!" he shouted, "I've had it with your bipolar maniacness! You shove one more gun in my face, and I'll"

"BRING IT ON, BALDY!" Lunch shouted as she lunged at Tien. Tien had raised up his arms, whether it be in retaliation, or to smack her back into the blue-haired personality for good, he never got the chance, nor did Lunch as the two froze in their steps after hearing familiar voices.

"Hey you guys! Long time no see!"

The two slowly looked over to see Bulma and Krillin, standing by a landed plane and Chaozu floating nearby. "Er... we're not interrupting anything, are we...?"

Tien and Lunch quickly jumped back and tried to act as if nothing went on. "Of course not...!"

The group sat on remains of Tien's house as Bulma and Krillin informed them of the situation going on. Apparently, as it turned out, Goku all along was a space alien known as a "saiyan", and his older brother had come to Earth to destroy it for him, and kidnapped Goku's son, Gohan, in the proccess. However, his brother, as well as Goku himself, was killed by Piccolo, who also took Gohan away to train him for an upcoming battle... two other saiyans, even more powerful than Goku's brother, were coming to Earth in less than a year. Not only that, but Kami himself had invited Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, and even the lazy Yajirobe to train upon the Lookout Tower to prepare for this Saiyan Battle.

"It does sort of make sense," said Chaozu, "I mean, it certainly explains Goku's unnatural strength and agility. He was an alien the entire time."

"I'm always up for saving the world," said Tien, "But then... If these saiyans are much more powerful than Goku even, what chance do we stand?"

"Well, you know Goku got to his strength with the help of Kami," said Krillin, "If we take his training, we should have enough power to hold them off until Goku's wished back to life." Tien rubbed his chin as he thought it through.

"Aw c'mon, Tien!" snapped Lunch, "Space aliens? Training from 'God'? You don't really beleive this crap, do you? It's all a bunch o' bull if ya ask me!"

Bulma glared at the fierce blonde, "Nobody really did..."

Tien grunted, then stood up. "Count me in. If it means reaching Goku's strength, I don't need to think twice. Besides..." He shot a cold glance towards Lunch, "I could stand to get out of this place."

Lunch sneered, "I don't know what's possessin' ya to go through with this... but I won't let ya do it alone. I could use the training myself."

"The only thing you need to train is your attitude!" Tien snapped, "Chaozu can come with me, but that's it! You stay behind and fix this mess... or steal a new house. Whatever works for you." And with that, he stormed into the air and took off over the horizon. Krillin and Chaozu quickly took off after him, leaving the suprised girls behind.

"Hey Tien, wait up!" Krillin managed to reach Tien's side as they soared through the air and get his attention, "Look, I don't mean to pry, but... is there something you wanna get off your chest? Having girl problems?"

Tien sneered, "I don't want to talk about it! End of discussion! We have more important things to worry about, like this Saiyan invasion, so don't forget it!"

Krillin sighed, "Okay, buddy, whatever you say... But just to let you know... You're pretty lucky to have a girl care about you like Lunch does... even if she CAN be a whackjob..."

Tien muttered a response, and silently continued towards Kami's Lookout, Krillin and Chaozu not far behind.

Lunch let out a disgruntled moan and turned, crossing her arms while she hid her face behind her blonde hair. Bulma thought to turn and quickly leave before Lunch decided to use her for target practice for whatever reason, when she heard a light sniffle come from the woman. The green-haired woman blinked for a moment, not sure if what she thought was happening really was happening... was Lunch actually crying? The evil, gun-maniac robber Lunch? Bulma then realized that just because she wasn't currently the sweet, sensitive alter ego, it didn't mean she didn't have feelings.

She cautiously made her way up to the blonde. "Er... Lunch? You okay?"

Lunch quickly wiped her eyes with her arm and turned around fiercely to face her. "Yeah, I am! What's it to you?"

"Hey, just checking," said Bulma, nervously waving her hands, "You sounded a little upset, that's all..." Lunch stood there in silence. "You know, I am here for you if you need someone to listen..."

Lunch stayed quiet for another moment, until finally she broke the silence. "You don't think... Tien's leavin' me for good, d'ya?"

Bulma took in a deep breath, hoping her words wouldn't upset the rather short-tempered woman, "Well, he definetely won't be back for awhile... But you have to think of it this way... No matter how long he's gone, he's doing this for your own good. Y'know, so you can survive."

"Feh!" Lunch turned away, "It seemed more like he was doin' it to get away from me." She dove into her pocket and yanked out a capsule, in which she immediatley clicked and tossed, turning into her airbike. "Well, he can't get rid of me THAT easily!" she said as she hopped on and started off, "I'll get that dumbass to forgive me! Later!"

Bulma watched haphazardly at the crazy blonde riding off over the horizon, then scratched the back of her head while sweating slightly. "Good luck... I think."  
.  
.

The tribe of Korrin Villiage couldn't help but wonder of the situation their planet was in once more as they witnessed four streaks in the air shoot up towards the heavens. Word was Kami was taking on new disciples who didn't even need to see the elder sage Korrin beforehand.

"Whatever the problem is, Goku should be able to stop it, right father?" Upa asked his father.

Bora rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I would hope so," he responded, "But we musn't just depend on one thing or person all the time. Whatever this problem happens to be, they obviously need more fighters than just Goku."

"I sure hope everything turns out okay," murmured Upa, "And besides... if these guys are receiving training from Kami himself, then maybe Goku could be going through even more intense training!"

Bora smiled. His son was always so optmistic, even if he did rely on one thing for everything.

"Hey! You!"

The two indians spun around to have a gun pointed straight at their faces. "That's right! I'm talkin' to you!" shouted Lunch, "If ya cooperate, there won't be any need for bloodshed!"

The indians raised their arms to the sky. They have may been skilled warriors, but they mastered arrows and spears much more than they did with firearms. "T... take it easy," Bora stammered, "Just... what do you want?"

"Have ya seen a tall man go by here? Can't miss 'im, he's bald and has a third eye smack dab on his forehead. Name's Tien."

The two shook their heads, "Haven't seen him..."

"You're lyin'!" the blonde shouted, "He was headin' t'words Kami's hangout! That's right here, ain't it?"

"Oh, you mean he's one of the warriors being trained by Kami?" Upa smiled.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Lunch screamed, "Now tell me where he is unless ya feel like dyin'!"

Upa cautiously pointed upwards, and Lunch looked up... to see an extremely high tower straight above in the sky. She could barely see anything past the clouds. The girl blinked wildly. "You're kiddin' me!" she cried, "He's all the way UP THERE!"

"Even higher," said Bora, "Just above the clouds is Korrin's palace. Kami's Lookout is over one-thousand feet above that even."

"One-THOUSAND!" Lunch cried, "How's that possible?"

"Well, only the strongest can achieve the climb. Very very few had even made it to Korrin's. Imagine reaching the very top to where Kami is..."

"My god..." Lunch muttered, "I guess only the strongest people on Earth really can achieve this honor..." She turned back to the indians and pointed a second gun at them, freaking themn out once more. "YOU! Gimme yer weapons! You're items! Grappling hooks! WHATEVER! Gimme all you got so I can manage to get up there and snag Tien myself! MOVE IT!"

Upa spun and raced inside his home, and returned with an armful of items, including spears, meat, and furs, shoving them into the woman's arms. Upon doing so, the fur tickled at her nostrils, which of course brought on a sneeze. Bora and Upa blinked in suprise as the ferocious green-eyed blonde suddenly changed into a wide-eyed blue-haired girl, who blinked at her surroundings.

"Uh... what am I doing here?"

The two looked at each other confused. "You... don't remember?" said Bora.

Lunch looked down at the two guns she was holding, and immediatley threw them aside. "Uh-oh... was I robbing you?" she asked innocently, "I'm sorry. I sort of have a bit of a problem with changing from one personality to another... I hope I didn't offend you in any way."

"Uh... of course not," said Upa.

"Well, I'll just get out of your way," said Lunch as she handed the items back to Bora, "Have a nice day." She walked off down the road the opposite direction, leaving the two indians behind, wondering.

"Gee, I hope Tien isn't wondering where I am," she murmured to herself as she walked along the dirt-path raod, "I know how much he hates it when my alter-ego goes on a robbing spree. I better get back to the house before he gets worried."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was based off the original Japanese episode of Dragonball Z (I can't remember the title of it...) but because I haven't seen it myself, the exact events that happened are off. I was only able to go by the summaries given by TV Tome (a website). Even so, I altered the events alittle to fit the story, as well as cut Lunch some slack. I know that's kind of biased, but then, Lunch got severe injustice in Dragonball, so I think she deserves it.

I'll start responding to reviewers next chapter (which might possibly go up next week, but I'm not so sure...) once I get back home (I'm writing all this in Florida, remember?)


	3. After the Namek Saga

Chaozu blinked as he glanced around himself. He was at Capsule Corp... he was on Earth!

He was alive!

"Welcome back, buddy!" Krillin clapped his hand on the young emperor's shoulder as he received a hug from Bulma.

"Th... thank you!" said Chaozu, "And thanks for wishing me back!"

"Why wouldn't we?" Bulma winked.

The small warrior looked around himself and saw everyone; Chi-chi, Gohan, Yamcha, the Namekians…. but couldn't find the certain someone he wanted to find.

"Where's… where's Tien? He got wished back too, right?"

"Of course… I'm right here."

The mime-like fighter whipped around to see the triclops standing by him, smiling widely. The sight brought tears to his eyes. "T… TIEN!" he cried as he flew to his friend and hugged him tightly. "We're together again! Together and alive!"

Tien patted his back. "Yes, indeed…"

The third wish from the Namekian dragonballs were used to wish the survivors of Namek to a new planet. Once they were gone, everyone gathered together, celebrating the defeat of Freeza, and the resurrection of their friends.

During the party, Tien had enjoyed himself, getting reacquainted with old pals and hearing the stories of what happened while he, Chaozu, and Yamcha were in the Other World. He was a bit leery of Vegeta being on Earth, especially living with Bulma at Capsule Corp. but since he did help Krillin and Gohan at Namek, and as long as he didn't try anything to harm him or his friends at this point, he put the situation aside.

There was one thing however that was bothering him that he couldn't shrug off…. Lunch wasn't there. Next to being with Chaozu again, Tien was looking forward to seeing his good friend, despite being angry with her before his death. After dying in the battle with Vegeta and Nappa, he felt a sense of remorse deep inside. He had wanted to tell Lunch that he was sorry for being upset with her and didn't bother contacting her during his training with Kami. Mainly he thought if he trained with the guardian of Earth, he could forget all about her and not worry about her obsessive compulsion to rob whenever she was the "evil" Lunch.

The only problem was, he couldn't stop thinking of her. He tried convincing himself that battling the saiyans was more important and that he didn't have time to deal with her. But once he was killed, he realized he would have given anything to speak with Lunch. He felt guilty about leaving her in the dust, even if she did anger him that day. Apparently, even if he did see the light through the Crane Hermit's dark training, he still had some coldness in his soul.

One day on King Kai's planet, he realized King Kai could speak to anybody telepathically as the deity demonstrated by speaking with Goku, who was on his way to Namek. Shortly after, after finishing a round of training, Tien approached King Kai and politely asked if he could use that telepathic ability of his to contact somebody. The kai agreed, only if the three-eyed warrior promised a double round of training when he was finished.

Tien placed his hand on the kai's shoulder. "Lunch…" he spoke quietly, "Can you hear me…?" No response. "If you can… I just want to let you know that I'm all right. And so is Chaozu. I hope you're doing okay… Just please take care of yourself, you hear me? And don't worry… I _will_ return one day. Also, I hope you can forgive me."

He still didn't receive a response. He looked at King Kai, who shrugged and said she was either asleep or there was stormy reception. Either way, Tien didn't try again…

He was hoping Lunch would be there, at the very least to welcome him back, if not jump into his arms, cry like a child, and beg him never to leave her again. He wanted to make up for leaving her behind without writing a note to let her nice-girl self know what he was doing. He wanted to apologize for making her worry. But because of what he did, she wasn't around. Was she angry? Did she move on? Or did she do something irrational…?

Finally, he decided to go straight to the horse's mouth. "Bulma, where's Lunch? Didn't you invite her?"

"Of course I did," the blue-haired woman responded, "I would've thought she'd want to see you again, except when I called, she wasn't there anymore. I couldn't contact her, or find out where she went off to." She shrugged, "Almost as if she disappeared off the face of the earth."

Tien sighed, disappointed. But he was just wished back to life and among his old friends. He decided to return home with Chaozu later, and hopefully find Lunch once they came back. Right now, he would just enjoy himself.

* * *

It was late at night when both Tien and Chaozu decided to head back home. After thanking everyone once again for wishing them back to life, they took off. A long time ago, they would just camp out anywhere that looked peaceful, but Tien was leading the way back to the house where they had lived with Lunch. Chaozu thought it was rather strange, since Tien had "broke up" with her, but then again, she wasn't at the party. Perhaps he just wanted to see her again after being dead for so long. It was nice to know he wasn't angry with her anymore.

Tien smiled as the location of their old house came to view, but blinked when he saw it was gone. "What..?" he murmured, "I would have figured she would've bought a new house! Or stolen one, whatever!"

"She probably moved away," said Chaozu, "I mean, without us around anymore, why would she stay?"

"You're… you're probably right," said Tien as the two touched ground.

"Did you tell her that we were gonna be wished back?"

Tien stared at the ground, "I did… but I don't think she heard me…"

"Why didn't you try again?"

Tien was silent for a moment, trying to think of an answer. Frankly, he didn't know himself. He had wanted to, but another part of him criticized him for being a weak fool obsessed with a girl. "I… never got the chance," he told his small friend, feeling a little guilty about lying to him, but shook it off moments later. "She's probably at Master Roshi's house," he continued, "We'll find her tomorrow. She couldn't have gotten far."

They laid their bags down and unraveled their blankets. "For now," said Tien, "We'll stay here. It's been such a long day, I'm too tired to do anything else."

"Wow, it's been a long time since we slept under the stars, hasn't it old friend?" said Chaozu.

"It has…" said Tien, "I kinda missed those days. Get some rest." The warrior laid down and closed his eyes, and silently thought to himself, 'I miss those days… but I miss being with Lunch more.'

Little did he know, Chaozu had heard him.

* * *

Tien woke up the next morning at the smell of frying eggs. He turned over to see Chaozu cooking some eggs on a heated rock using a stick to stir.

"Morning, Tien!" he chirped, "You like your eggs scrambled, right?"

"Er, yeah," the taller fighter responded, "Thank you."

"No problem. Though they won't be as good as Lunch's scrambled eggs," Chaozu then looked up at Tien, "You know… I miss her too."

Tien cringed and stared at the ground. "You heard me think that?"

"Sorry, but it can't be helped, our minds being close and all…"

"Don't worry about it…" said Tien, "I'm sure she'll come back with us once we find her." He sighed, 'At least I hope so…'

'Why wouldn't she?' Chaozu thought back, 'She really does care about you.'

'Damn! I keep forgetting you can hear my thoughts!'

Chaozu giggled, 'Sorry, but like I said…'

'Can't be helped… I know.'

'What makes you think she wouldn't want to come back?'

'Well, I was pretty upset with her,' Tien thought, 'I made her think she wasn't even worthy of me, all while I was acting unworthy of her. I just want her to forgive me for my behavior, but since I tried to push her out of my mind, she probably thinks it's over between us… and between you and me, I think it's far from that.'

'I'm sure things will turn out for the better, Tien.'

'I hope you're right.'

After breakfast, the first place the two warriors searched was the Kame House. Master Roshi, however, told them that he hadn't seen Lunch since she left with them seven years ago. The others knew just as much as the turtle hermit did, if not less. They tried Kami's lookout to ask the god if he could locate her, but Mr. Popo stood in their way, telling them that Kami was too busy with other issues to deal with them. So the two searched around the world for any trace of their friend but came up short. They figured some town would probably have search warrants for Blonde Lunch, since she robbed at least one bank from every city, but nothing was posted, and very few even remembered her. Bulma wasn't kidding when she said it was like Lunch "had disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Where could she have disappeared off to?" Chaozu wondered.

Tien shook his head. "If I knew, I'd gladly tell you… Unfortunately, she's gone. Looks like it's just you and me again."

"You mean that's it?" Chaozu glared up at Tien, "We're going to just stop looking? But"

"This is her decision, Chaozu," Tien commanded, furrowing his brow, "We're just going to have to accept it. No use dragging it out."

"You can't just push it aside, Tien!" Chaozu pleaded, "You have to be more open with your feelings! That's why she's missing to begin with!"

"What happened has happened," Tien murmured, closing his eyes, "She's gone now… We can't fix it anymore."

"Tien!" Chaozu cried, "You may act like we can drop this and move on, but I _know_ deep down you still really care for her! Don't leave her behind like it's nothing! I know you don't really want to."

The three-eyed man stood there in silence for a moment. "Chaozu," he finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor…. Don't read my thoughts without my permission anymore."

Chaozu frowned. "Oh… okay."

"Come on, let's go. We've a world to explore, and a lot of training to cover." He took off into the air, with his small friend following closely. As they soared through the sky, Tien closed his eyes and sighed to himself. 'Lunch… I didn't mean for it to get this bad… But now it looks like that it really _is_ over between us…. I'm sorry.'

Chaozu didn't say anything, but he heard what he was thinking.

* * *

A/N: Meh... sorry. This chapter didn't come out as good as I hoped. Sorry for the lack of Lunch. She'll come back next chapter, which oughta be next week.

Draco the Destroyer: Just because I finish a story or almost finish shouldn't stop you from reviewing. Thanks for reviewing this as well.

KyLewin: Lunch was in very few DBZ episodes (the first time it got dubbed, Funi cut out all exisitence of her because US audience wouldn't know who she was... them meanies!) and she's in one of the last DBZ episodes, giving energy for Goku's Spirit Bomb.

Sanji:Thanks! I was always told that I have a gift for writing, though I think I try too hard to be perfect and I get worse as I get older... oo But I'll take your word for it. I'm sooooo hammy I'm high in iron! XD Tee

Everyone else: Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock!


	4. Before the Androids

A/N: This chapter gets a little limey near the end… Just a heads up.

* * *

To the two warriors, it didn't seem like it was that long, but it had been more than a year since they were wished back, and now they once again had to prepare for another epic battle, after narrowly avoiding one before that from Freeza. Six months ago, Tien and Chaozu were forced to put aside their world travel to investigate not one, but two mysterious and powerful kis that had entered the Earth. Apparently, this was the evil tyrant that destroyed planet Namek whom they had kept tabs on while they were training with King Kai. And now this evil tyrant was on Earth. 

However, before anything could be done, everything was taken care of... A mysterious young man had arrived out of nowhere, and while Goku gave his entire all just to bring the changeling down to his final speck of power, this boy hardly gave any effort into destroying him into nothingness, as well as his father and the entire crew that they had brought with them. As if things weren't strange enough, the mystery boy had even announced that Goku would be arriving soon, and sure enough, he was correct. However, before any welcoming and reacquainting could be done, the two had engaged into some sort of conversation, and as quickly as he came, the boy had left, and Goku announced the new threat coming...

Apparently, the boy prophesized that in three years, two powerful androids would come and devastate the world. Tien wasn't sure if it was possible how he could have known that, but then again, he was right about Goku coming back. It was better to be safe than sorry. So he and Chaozu started up their training once again.

Without the Crane Hermit to hold them down, they were free to train wherever they wish at their own pace. Chaozu had always willingly followed Tien where he preferred, which mainly consisted the Northern Hemisphere in the cold mountains. He worked better in the cold than he did in heat since it would perk him up, as heat always wore him out. But on that cold February evening, Tien was not aware that it was more than just the climate preference that had him desire to head near North Capitol to train.

The two friends soared over the snowy mountains with the intention of basic exercise training. They had been sparring all day and a change of area helped hold up their pace. As they flew over the busy city below them, Tien suddenly froze in his tracks, as he felt some sort of presence. "Wha...?"

Chaozu slowed to a stop once he noticed his friend had halted. "Tien? What is it?"

The three-eyed warrior glanced around himself. "Chaozu... don't you feel that?"

The eternal child concentrated to sense some sort of ki. "I... don't feel anything. Other than the really small kis from those people below."

"Yeah, but one of them stands out... You sure you can't feel it?"

"I'm sure..."

Tien turned away, thinking he was probably just training too hard. "Okay, forget about it then... Let's go." He took off with the mime-like fighter, and landed near by a flat snowy area that they felt was good enough to train on until it got dark and began sparring. Halfway into their battle, Chaozu noticed Tien wasn't giving it his all, as if his mind was somewhere else.

"Tien, you okay? Why're you holding back?"

Tien smiled lightly, "Just... don't wanna hurt you that's all." Of course, he knew Chaozu knew the truth. Their minds were so close that even though Chaozu promised not to read his mind without his permission, he could still hear his thoughts even if he tried not to. He sighed, "All right, you got me. I want to go check it out. I mean, it's not a huge ki, and I sense no malice... but I can feel it greatly, and I don't know why."

"Well, once we find out what it is, we can go back to training again, right?"

"Good thinking. Let's go." Tien led the way as he followed the feeling towards North Capital. They flew over the city, being careful not to be sighted by any pedestrians below and freaking anybody out. Luckily, whatever Tien was feeling, it was leading them further from civilization and over a mountainous road. They weren't sure where they were going, but that's what they were finding out.

Finally, something came into full view down below. Floating down lower, they could make out the backside of a building where its docking center was. There was a blue truck backed-up by one of the garages. "So what is it about this place, Tien?" asked Chaozu, "What do you feel?"

"I'm not sure," said Tien, "But I know it's right here... What could possibly grab my attention like this?" He floated around to find anything suspicious and glared around the parked truck... and then froze as he found it. Or rather, found _her_.

"Another on-time delivery!" the gentleman commended as he signed a delivery form, "Thanks very much, Miss Itadaki."

The blue-haired woman smiled as she took back the signed delivery form. "Thank you for choosing Express Deliveries! Have a nice day!"

"You too!" the man turned and headed back inside as the woman closed the hatch of her truck. Another successful run with everything the clients asked for. Time to head back and do it all over again. Once the hatch was closed and locked, she turned and headed towards the helm... but stopped once she locked eyes with _him_.

The man for so long she had thought dead.

He had finally found the woman that he couldn't stop thinking about.

For a long time, they just stared at each other, not believing that the other was really standing there. Finally, Tien broke the awkward silence and smiled. "Lunch... it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Lunch responded by continuing staring at him while tears formed in her eyes. Finally, she got her bearings straight, and screamed as she happily raced at the triclops, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and hugging him close as she sobbed in his shoulder. Tien blinked, surprised at her sudden action, but slowly wrapped his arms around her back and held her closely. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this comfortable.

Finally, the woman pulled back and looked up at Tien with tear-stained eyes. "I thought you were dead!"

"I thought YOU were dead!" said Tien, "I had no idea what happened to you."

"Well, I didn't think to leave a note... I mean, you DIED! But now... how?"

"It's a long story, but I'm back now..." Tien smiled, "And so is everyone else."

"You mean...?" Lunch glanced over at Chaozu, who was hopefully peering over Tien's shoulder. Lunch smiled at the sight. "Chaozu! I could never forget you!" Chaozu chimed as he flew into Lunch's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Obviously, I have a lot of explaining to do..." Tien looked up at the Express truck, resting his hand on it. "And apparently... so do you."

* * *

Lunch was at the wheel as they drove in the truck down the mountain road, heading towards the nearest motel. During the trip, Tien explained the details of what happened to him and the others from the Saiyan battle, the training with King Kai, getting wished back with the Namekian dragonballs, and finally the deal about the mysterious youth who warned everyone about killer androids coming in three years. Lunch became uneased after hearing the foretelling threat, but Tien assured that things would be all right since the warriors have three years to prepare. 

"Let's take our minds off this, okay?" he said trying to relax her, "How about you telling me what happened to you? Once we got wished back, we tried looking for you, but you were gone..."

Lunch glared downwards. "Yes... Well, a few years back when you... y'know... I found myself in some Indian village trying to rob them. I figured I must have sneezed and headed back home, hoping you weren't angry... But you were already gone. I couldn't figure out what happened to you, but I decided to stay around and wait for you to come home, and apologize for sneezing and robbing some innocent Indians. But you never came back... I waited for a few more months, but when I saw no sign, I called Master Roshi, and he said that you were away training and that it was probably best not to give anymore information."

Tien sighed, remembering giving the message to the turtle hermit not to tell any form of Lunch where he was. Of course, this was back in the time that he thought he was better off without her.

"So I kept waiting, telling Roshi that I was going to stay home and wait for you to come back when you were finished when he offered to let me stay with him. It sounds unholy desperate, but I was too much in--" She suddenly stopped herself before she could utter another word.

"Too much... what?"

Lunch looked away to hide her blushing face. "Uh... nothing..."

"I didn't expect you of all people to actually become a truck driver!" spoke Chaozu, "When and how did that happen?"

"I was getting to that, actually," Lunch explained, "One day in November, I was watching this Breaking News about this fierce battle with those alien-Saiyan thingies... and..." She paused a moment to catch herself before she could sob, "I... saw your... your dead body..." She quickly wiped her eye with her finger. "Anyway... I got so distraught, I didn't know what to do with myself... And I found myself at a bar, drinking more than the town drunk would touch. I didn't care how much I was drinking, or what it would do... I just didn't care about anything anymore..."

"I... I'm sorry..." Tien spoke.

"I passed out eventually," Lunch continued, "And I woke up in some trash dumpster, all my money and my capsules stolen... I felt terrible. Not only did I have this massive hangover, but I felt I reached a new low. I felt that my life was spiraling downwards and there was nothing left in the world to live for..."

"So you were... suicidal?" Tien asked.

"I might've been... had Mr. Kabura not find me in that dumpster. He was a sweet old man who took me in and helped me back to my feet. He assured me things would turn for the better, and I could start by working for him at his trucking company. He got me into the training and preparation of truck driving. Let me tell you, this was one of the greatest successes of my life! I don't find myself robbing anything after I sneeze and I can really support myself! For once, I actually feel like I've truly accomplished something!"

Tien smiled. "Good for you. You should keep at it if it makes you feel this great."

Lunch's hands tightened around the steering wheel slightly, as if she was trying to hold back tears. "Well... yes. That... and... well..." She turned away again, not wanting to face the man with her thoughts, "I mean, the way I've been following you... my dedication... To the others, it seemed foolish of me. If they heard that I've waited around home for you to come back for eight months, and then get myself boozed up and sleeping in the dumpster after learning of your death, well... I'd be more pathetic that before."

"Pathetic..?"

"Let's face it. I'm not apart of the group... I was just there because I needed to hide because my alter ego was a wanted fugitive." She tried, but a tear managed to slip through and roll down her cheek. "I've been gone for so long, I couldn't go back now, I'd be out of place. I couldn't crawl back to the Kame House... I'm already big enough of a hopeless case."

She jumped slightly as she felt a hand touch hers. She looked down at the wheel to see Tien carefully but closely holding her hand. "Lunch, listen to me," he said, "You are _not_ a hopeless case, you hear me? They don't think that either. Bulma talks about you all the time, and Goku came up to me one day wondering if you were still around. In fact, I'm sure that they would _love_ to see you again, sweet or evil. We're your friends, and we love you... no matter what."

Lunch looked over at Tien, eyes filled with tears, "Really..?"

Tien nodded. "Yes... but you've gotta lend them a hand too. Once your schedule is clear of deliveries, try calling them and letting them you that you're still thinking of them. You'll be welcomed back in no time."

Lunch smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Tien..."

* * *

Chaozu was fast asleep in the motel that the group found along the way. It had been a long time since he slept in a comfortable bed. Next to him, Tien was sitting upright against the bedpost as he read a medieval novel. From the bathroom, Lunch walked out, wearing her nightwear. Tien glanced up and his cheeks immediately went pink. Lunch's nightwear consisted of a long buttoned shirt down to her hips and nothing below, other than panties that were slightly shown from the bottom of the shirt. 

"You all right?" she asked curiously. Tien nodded quickly and buried his face back into his novel. She hasn't changed one bit... always so naive, and unknowingly seductive.

Lunch climbed into the other bed besides them and crawled under the covers, lying on her side, facing Tien. After a moment, the triclops noticed he was being stared at and looked over. "What is it?"

Lunch blinked and looked away. "Er, sorry, I was just... um..."

"You're always trailing off," said Tien, "Whatever you have to say, just say it."

Lunch slowly sat up. "It's just that... I'd never thought I'd see you again, so I wanted to look at you as much as possible."

Tien smirked slightly. "Cute."

"Good night," Lunch turned over and laid back down. Tien couldn't concentrate on his book as he looked over at the back of the woman's head. Here she was again... he had wanted so badly to see her again, but now he was just keeping her on the side. What was wrong with him?

"Tien...?"

"Yea?" Tien asked, glad to finally grab the chance to talk with her.

The blue-haired woman turned back over to face him. "Did you... try to talk to me while you were dead?"

"Talk to you?" Tien blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, about two years ago, I thought I heard your voice... But I was sound asleep and thought it was a dream. When I woke up, I wasn't sure that it was real or not, but... I figured I'd just go on with my life before I dubbed myself insane..."

Tien just stared at her for a moment... so she did hear him! He just called at a bad time. He pulled the covers off himself and came over to Lunch's bed, sitting on the edge. Lunch pulled herself up and sat herself next to him. "I..." he started, "I did. But I thought you ignored me, and I didn't want to bother you..."

"What makes you think you'd actually be bothering me?"

"I..." Tien looked down at his lap, "I don't know... I don't know what to think when I'm near you."

"Oh..." Lunch looked away sadly.

"No, no! It's not like that!" Tien waved his hands frantically, "I mean... I don't know if I... well, when it comes to you, I think that... well, I... I want to be with you, but then... I'm afraid to..."

"Afraid? Why?"

"If I knew, I'd gladly tell you."

Lunch snickered slightly. "I remember you saying that all the time... It's good to know that you haven't changed."

"Yeah, but I don't know if that's good or bad."

"Of course it's good...!" Lunch quickly turned her head, but Tien already noticed the tears stroll down her cheek.

"Lunch... What's the matter?"

"It's just... just..." Lunch choked, "I've... waited for you all these years! Even though you've been dead, no matter what, I somehow knew you'd come back! I know it sounds ridiculous and I know people would think of me as desperate, but... that's what happens when you're in love!"

Tien's eyes widened. "Love..?"

"Oh god, I'm sorry..." Lunch quickly covered her mouth.

"No, it's okay," Tien assured, softly rubbing her back. Suddenly, Lunch clung to Tien and sobbed into his chest as he held her close. "Lunch...?"

"It's just that I've waited for you..." she cried, "And now that you're back, I don't want to lose you anymore!" She continued sobbing uncontrollable, until she felt something small and wet land on her head. She looked up and was surprised to see the three-eyed man in tears himself. "Tien...?"

"Lunch..." he wiped away his tears, "There's just something about you that makes me go insane with feelings. I want to be with you, but at the same time, I'm afraid to be near you. I pass it off as being the loner type, but after being away from you all this time, longing to be with you... I now know that there was just no other woman for me, other than you. I love you."

Lunch smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "Tien...!"

Tien hugged her back tightly, and the two stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, embracing in their warmth, not wanting the moment to end. Lunch held him closely as she lightly kissed his neck. Tien caressed her back and then gently laid her down on her back as he began kissing on her lips. She hungrily returned the kisses as her hands ran all over his body. The two explored each other's bodies as clothes started coming off.

"T... Tien..." Lunch breathed, "We, we can't do this, in front of Chaozu..."

"Don't worry," he soothed, "That kid sleeps through a hurricane."

And for the rest of the night, they made passionate love.

* * *

Tien woke up the next morning, unsure of where he was or what was happening. He couldn't remember where he and Chaozu crashed the night, but after rubbing his eyes, he got a better look at his surroundings… and suddenly remembered everything. 

Reuniting with Lunch, riding with her in her truck, and spending the night with her… in the same bed. He glanced down at the naked sleeping form next to him, who had probably sneezed over night, as she was now blonde. He jumped out of bed, threw some clothes on, and gathered his things.

"Chaozu… wake up!" he quietly called as he shook his small friend awake, "Come on, it's time to go."

The small warrior rubbed his eyes of sleep. "Now…?"

"Yes, now!" Tien snapped, "Get your things together and let's go!"

Chaozu climbed out of bed and did what he was told. Once he was ready, Tien led him outside. "Hey, wait!" he cried, "What about Lunch? We didn't even say goodbye to her!"

"We'll pay for the room. Come on, we have training to cover."

"But what about-- "

"_Let's go!_"

Chaozu didn't press the issue further and followed Tien into the lobby as he paid for the room, and then the two took off into the sky.

Halfway from the outskirts of the capital, Chaozu flew up alongside his friend. "I don't get it, Tien," he said, "You seemed so happy to see her again. Why are you just leaving her like she's nothing?"

Tien knitted his eyebrows. "Now isn't the time to worry about that. We have three years to train as much as possible if we're going to defeat these androids."

Chaozu was silent for a moment, but then finally asked, "What if she gets pregnant?"

Tien did a double take as his face turned bright red. "Y-you HEARD us? But you're such a sound sleeper!"

"Well, yeah, but you guys were so loud, Mars could probably hear you…"

Tien glared down, trying to hide his embarrassed face.

"Tien, please," said Chaozu, "Don't forget about Lunch. She obviously cares about you very much, and you definitely her…"

"Just forget about it already!"

"But why?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

Chaozu glared at Tien, as if he was offended. "What makes you think I wouldn't?" he snapped, "Just because I'm an eternal child doesn't mean I'm clueless! You love her!"

Tien scowled. He did not want to deal with this. "Look, even if I did, this isn't the time to be thinking of this. We won't be able to live anymore let alone get girlfriends if we're not ready to fight the androids."

Chaozu sighed. "Whatever you think is best…"

* * *

Lunch rubbed her eyes as she woke up. "Ah, what cheesy motel is this? Did I finish that delivery…?" As she pulled off the blankets, she shrieked at the sight of her naked body. "What the hell! Why am I nude! I don't sleep in the hay!" 

She glanced around herself and saw her nightwear and panties strewn across the room. "Aw crap, I didn't… _she_ didn't!" She felt her body, and it indeed felt as if it had been fondled with. "SHE DID!" Out of anger, she grabbed her pillow and slammed it across the room into the mirror. That wasn't enough however, so she whipped out a machine gun and shot the pillow into speckles of feathers. "STUPID BLUE-HAIRED BIMBO!" she screamed, "I knew you were naïve, but to have an overnight fling! STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!"

Finally, she calmed down and breathed heavily. "Damn it…. At least ya could've sneezed halfway and let ME have some of the action." She sighed and carelessly threw the machine gun to the side. "So much for saving myself for Tien…"

* * *

A/N: Not that this fanfic was rated NC-17 to begin with, but did say no more lemons on here... they didn't say anything about LIMES! XD 

Is it me, or do they continually torture us with constant formatting changes?

KyLewin: Chaozu and Tien could communicate telepathically in the original Dragonball series, so I assumed that if they were close enough, they could probably hear each others' thoughts as well. I don't know if that's true or not, but I poked at it anyway.

Sanji: Well, aren't you the flatterer! ;) Thanks very much for the kind words.

Everyone else: Thanks for reading! You all rock!


	5. Nine Months Later

Tien and Chaozu exchanged blows at one another as they sparred over the desert plains below. Over the months of training in cold weather, they decided on the change of scenery as a change of pace as well. As much as he preferred colder weather, it reminded Tien too much of her...

However, try as he may, he still couldn't get the mysterious lady out of his mind. He tried to push her out of his mind, tried to busy himself, but in the end, she weighed heavily in his thoughts.

'That's enough, Tien,' he thought to himself, 'This isn't the time to be caught up in such ludicricy. We've got two years left until the androids come. Forget about Lunch!'

_'Tien, please... Don't forget about Lunch.'_

Tien blinked and shook his head as Chaozu's words nine months back crept into his mind. Despite he didn't press the issue any further, he knew the small warrior kept thinking of her, most likely missing her. Hoping that she was okay, wondering what she was doing, how she was taking their sudden disappearance again, wanting so badly to see her again...

Actually, Chaozu only missed her... Worrying if she was okay and what she was doing and how she was taking things... he realized HE was the one thinking that.

'But I've been gone for so long now, I couldn't go back,' he tried convincing himself, 'After what I done, she probably wouldn't want to see me anymore. It's probably better off that I don't try making things worse by going back...'

_'In fact, I'm sure that they would love to see you again... We're your friends, and we love you... no matter what... but you've gotta lend them a hand too... try calling them and letting them you that you're still thinking of them. You'll be welcomed back in no time.'_

His own words had came back to haunt him. It was exactly what he had told Lunch when she said she felt like an outcast and didn't feel as if she could really return back to the group. He then realized he was in the same boat as her... Feeling as if they should back off when actually going back would work the best for them.

It was then he realized that he had to go back to her. Not that he _had_ to... but wanted to. He wanted to be with Lunch. He had finally honestly admitted it to himself.

He loved her.

**SLAM!**

Tien was knocked backwards by a fist to the face. Apparently, he was too busy thinking of Lunch that he forgot he was in the middle of a sparring session.

"TIEN!" Chaozu cried, floating over to his friend's aid, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's okay..." Tien rubbed his face, "It's my fault for not paying attention..."

"Are you okay? What's on your mind?"

"Like you don't know?" Tien smirked.

Chaozu blinked, but then smiled. "Hehheh... I knew you couldn't stop thinking about her!"

"I suppose you're right, my friend," sighed the triclops, "No matter how hard I tried... Even training in this blasted hot weather isn't working! It's time I headed back."

"Head back?" Chaozu looked at Tien, confused. They really didn't have a place to 'head back' to begin with.

"I'm going back to see her," said Tien, "All this time I trained to become stronger... but I've been weak the entire time, running from my fears. But now it's time I actually faced them head on, and for once... actually become happy!"

With that, he took off in a direction, telling Chaozu that he was on his own for a while. This was something that he had to handle by himself for once.

* * *

During the flight back to Northern Capital, Tien changed into thicker clothing, as it was November and winter was approaching once more. The North always seemed to be hit the coldest.

He wasn't sure where exactly he could locate Lunch. The last time he was able to find her, he had some sort of deep feeling that even Chaozu couldn't feel. But now that deep feeling felt very queasy to him. He hoped it was just bad digestion, and that Lunch wasn't somewhere hurt.

The first place he thought of looking was the Express Trucking head company, but he had absolutely no clue where that was located, so he went to the next best place... the company he found Lunch delivering the first time.

As he neared the building, he saw a familiar man by a familiar blue truck. Getting closer, he noticed that it was the same man that was with Lunch, filling out the order form. And the truck... it was the exact same as Lunch's. And who else was standing by it with long blue hair and an Express jacket?

He'd found her!

"Lunch!" he cried as he soared down and landed by the driver, "It's me! Tien!" He patted her on the shoulder and as she turned around, the warrior let out a slight shriek.

The driver turned out to be an overweight middle-aged man with a bushy blue beard to match the long blue hair he had let grown. "Ke' I help ya?" he scorned.

Tien blinked, slightly humiliated. "S... sorry. I mistook you for somebody else... I'm looking for Lunch."

"Lunch?" asked the receiver, "I'm sorry sir, but lunch is over. We're serving dinner. You'll have to enter in the front."

"No, no, I don't mean _that_ lunch!" said Tien, "I meant Lunch Itadaki!"

"Oh HER!" the receiver smiled, "Sorry, but she isn't delivering this time. Too bad. She's one of my favorites..." The overweight driver fumed.

"Where is she?" Tien pressed.

"Leave o'abscence," the driver glumly responded, "Went to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Tien cried. Somehow he knew that his gut feeling was not good. "Which one?"

"The one near Pine-Pine town, I s'pose..."

"Pine-Pine town..." That was the city closest to where all three had originally lived. Lunch was close by that whole time! Unless of course, she was out on another delivery. "Th-thank you!" Tien bowed politely and took off to the sky, leaving the men behind bewildered.

"Well... y'don't see 'dat ev'ryday..."

* * *

Many nurses, doctors, and patients were freaked out by the three-eyed man bursting through the hospital doors in Pine-Pine town and landing by the receptionist desk, leaning over into the receptionist's face. "Where's Lunch Itadaki?"

The lady blinked in shock. She couldn't decide what was scarier... the strange man who demanded to know where one of the patients was at, or the fact that he had an eyeball coming out of his forehead. "Uh..."

"Is she sick? Is she okay? Please, I need to know!"

A doctor rushed over by the woman's side. "Miss Itadaki? And who may you be?"

"I'm Tien Shinhan... What's it to you?"

The doctor smiled. "Tien... yes. She's mentioned your name several times during delivery."

"Delivery?" Tien sighed a breath of relief, "So she isn't sick... She was just making a delivery to this place."

"Yes," the doctor nodded, "She's doing just fine. Are you the father?"

"I... Wha?" Tien did a double take at the doctor's question.

The doctor laughed slightly. "Hoo boy... I guess I better fill you in on the details..."

"Shhh... don't cry anymore," Lunch soothed as she gently rocked the wailing baby, "No more cryin', or else I'll put bullet holes in ya..." She giggled, not meaning it of course. She may have been the evil-blonde personality, but the arrival of this little miracle could make even the cruelest villains go softhearted.

The little baby calmed down alittle but still sniffled. "There, that's better," Lunch smiled, "I know exactly how you feel, kid... You probably want yer daddy... I want him too. I'll murder the jackass who did this to me and thinks he can disappear." She frowned as she held the child close to her, "If only... if only your father could'a been... TIEN!"

Lunch jumped at the sight of the three-eyed warrior entering the room and gazing upon the small creature in her arms, his eyes wide with confirmation.

"T... Tien... you're back!" Lunch gasped.

"Lunch... is that my... our... child?"

"You mean..." the woman looked down at the infant, "It was.. you? But I haven't seen you since..."

"That's right," said Tien, remembering, "You were the nice-girl Lunch when I came back that one day in February... when we... er..."

Lunch stared in disbelief. "This... this_ isn't _wishful thinking!" she spoke, "You... you really ARE her daddy!"

Tien walked over to the side of her bed to get a better look at the baby. "I'm... I'm a father! I never expected..."

"Same here," said Lunch, "I thought the blue-haired dumbass just slept around with some moron. I was just wishing that it was you, but now..."

"Yes..." Tien lowered his head, "I am that moron you slept with... I realized that I loved you, but got frightened because of it, so I took off, hoping I could just put it all behind me... I'm so sorry..." He clamped his eyes shut, expecting a full blow of out of control bullets, but after a silent moment, he chanced opening up an eye and glanced over at Lunch, who, in a completely nice-blue-haired-girl moment, had tears streaming down her cheek. "Lunch... you okay?" he asked, carefully placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Tien..." she sobbed, "I don't care what you did! I don't care how stupid you are! You're the only guy I ever loved! I thought it was just stupid wishing for you to come back and say you're the father, but now... Now..."

"Shhh... it's okay," Tien held her close, rubbing her shoulder, "I'm here, and I'm not leaving you again... I promise. The only thing I'm leaving behind are my fears. I love you..."

Lunch carefully shifted the baby as she pressed herself against his chest. "Tien..."

The two suddenly glanced up, wide-eyed as the baby was suddenly floating in the air. They looked over, and smiled as they saw it was all Chaozu's doing as the young emperor was telepathically carrying the baby over to him, and held her close in his arms. "Sorry, Tien," he smiled, "But I had to come and make sure you were okay. I'll just take her out while you two get reacquainted." He turned and carried the baby out.

The couple smiled as they watched him leave, then turned back to each other. "So it's a girl, huh?"

Lunch nodded.

"Have you thought of a name for her?"

"Not really," Lunch frowned, "I can't think of anything, other than retarded names like 'Dinner' or 'Breakfast'..."

Tien smiled. "I have a suggestion... Ziyuu."

"Ziyuu?"

"Yes... It means freedom. Which I have now, since I'm no longer going to run away. From now on, I won't be afraid to do anything that comes my way, be it androids or... you."

Lunch started getting teary-eyed again. "You're really going to stay this time...?"

Tien nodded. "It wasn't exactly what I planned for the future, but I'd gladly give that up just to be with you again... and with my little girl."

"I don't wanna stand in your way though... I mean, if you wanna continue trainin' and explorin' the globe..."

"I still do... but I also want to be with you two as well." He reached over and kissed her forehead, "I love you..."

Lunch smiled, reached up, and kissed his lips. "I love you too..."

Tien jumped back slightly at the kiss, but momentarily melted into it with her.

* * *

ooo

* * *

A year and a half had passed since then. It was May 12th, 9 A.M. Doomsday had arrived. The androids were appearing in an hour. And Tien's new family was there to see him off.

"Tien, I really wish you would take me with you!" Chaozu pleaded, "What if something happens?"

"If something happens, then it happens," Tien murmured, "I know you trained hard, but I really don't think you stand a chance. Hell, I'm not entirely sure if I can stand much of a chance... but I have to try." He looked over at Lunch, who was blue-haired and holding a young baby with blue hair of her own, "I'm not going to stand around and do nothing when you and my family are in danger." He looked back down at the small warrior, "I need you to stay and protect Lunch and Ziyuu incase something wrong happens."

Chaozu reluctantly nodded, "Okay..." he reached out his hand, "But please promise you're going to stay alive!"

Tien blinked, "I don't know if I can keep that promise..." He took his hand and squeezed, "But I sure as hell will try."

He made his way over to Lunch and Ziyuu. "Tien... please be careful out there," Lunch sobbed, "I've lost you too many times already..."

He kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry," he said, "I may be off to fight, but I am not leaving. Take care of Ziyuu while I'm gone." He ruffled the hair on his daughter's small head, "And you, you keep your mother in line. No sneezing, you hear me?"

The baby held out her little arms to the triclops. "Daaadaaa!"

Tien smiled, and took the baby, hugging her tightly before handing her back to her mother, and then taking off to the sky.

'I don't know when... but I'll be back this time... I promise...'

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the extreme mushiness taking place in this chapter... I'm no good with romance. I'm much better at breaking hearts. XD

Incase you're wondering, Itadaki _IS_ the real surname of Lunch. _"Itadaki Lunch"_ was the name she used to introduce herself in the Dragonball Movie: "Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle".

Shinhan was just a name I took from Tien's original name "Tenshinhan" and sort of made his last name. They continually call him "Tienshinhan" in the Dragonball dub.

Ziyuu is created by JoSav. Visit her site. w w w . j o s a v . c o m Ziyuu is a take of the Japanese word for "freedom" ("riyuu" or "jiyuu") hence the title of her fanfic "Freedom for a Jinzouningen". Also makes sense for Tien too, since he is no longer letting his fears take control.

"Pine-Pine Town" is a town I made up. I couldn't think of any other town names for Tien, Chaozu, and Lunch to live near and not be TOO close to either Bulma, Goku, or Korrin Village.

At the moment, I'm thinking of a final chapter, an epilogue... But do ya wanna see more of this story? I mean, after the Cell Games, Tien and Chaozu sort of appear in and out every 50 episodes, so it'd be easy to continue with some sort of "Tien's Family" saga, but there wouldn't be too much action or story or what not... Pretty much simple events that happen with Tien and Lunch, and maybe even Ziyuu and Chaozu.

Meh. It's up to you. Take care!


	6. Epilogueness

Tien and Chaozu touched ground by the cabin house near the mountain miles away from Pine-Pine town. Lunch had bought this house and had stayed in when she wasn't making any deliveries. And once she and Tien married, it became his and Chaozu's home as well.

Lunch wiped her brow and rose from the garden she was working in, once noticing that her husband and good friend were home. "Welcome back!" she greeted, throwing her arms around the triclops and kissing his cheek.

Tien returned the hug. He was never exactly the romantic type, but she knew when he was happy to see her. "When did you get home?" he asked.

"Last weekend," the blue-haired woman responded, "I made pretty good time. Mr. Yam was very pleased, and I saw so many intresting things on my way home!"

"Good," said Tien. He was glad Lunch had something to be proud of, all while it could keep her blonde-self distracted from robbing anything. Once in awhile, she'd hold up a poor sap, and no, he wasn't happy about it, but he learned to deal with it, such as she dealt with his wanting to get out of the house every now and then to train and be gone for days on end. They both promised not to let those things come between them again.

"Papa!" cried a little girl as she raced outside from the house. Tien dropped his things and knelt down as the eight-year-old tackle-hugged him.

"Ziyuu!" he smiled, "How are you? Did you have fun staying with the Briefs?"

The blue-haired girl nodded happily. "Yup. Miss Bulma's very nice! Trunks is a bit mean, but he was pretty cool too. But I'm glad you're back, Pa-ACHOO!"

Tien chuckled slightly as the little girl's hair turned blonde and her eyes green. She looked up at the warrior, blinked, then grimaced, "DAD! There you are! About time you came home from wherever the heck you run off too! I can't stand stayin' with those Briefs! That Trunks dork's a brat, and that Vegeta dude's all mean-lookin' and grouchy and crap!" She pulled out a toy fun with a small plasic plunger attached to the barrel, "If you leave for that long again, I'll stick bullets on your forehead!" With that, she pulled the trigger, and the plastic plunger stuck to Tien's forehead. The three-eyed man sweated slightly. "I missed you too, swetheart..."

"Ziyuu," her mother came over and scolded, "You know better than to shout that your father like that, young lady."

"But you yell at him even worse when YOU'RE blonde!"

"That still doesn't give you any more right. Now go inside and wash up for lunch."

Ziyuu face-faulted and turned towards the house. Chaozu followed her inside. "C'mon, Ziyuu," he assured, "We got you some cool gifts while we were out."

"NOW you're talkin'!"

Tien and Lunch smiled as the two disappeared inside. Once gone, Lunch slipped her arm into Tien's. "I'm glad you're back," she said, "And... I mean for good this time."

"I'm glad to be back," said Tien, "Thanks for letting me get out and see the world with Chaozu, like we wanted. But still... it's nice to come back home to you, and my daughter."

"You don't... regret marrying me, do you?"

Tien was silent... but only for a brief second. "Well, I gotta admit," he said, "I didn't exactly plan for this to happen, but now that it has..." He looked down at his wife and smiled warmly, "I wouldn't give it up for the world."

Lunch smiled back and laid her head on his chest as they entered their house.

Together again...

THE END

* * *

Sheesh, I am no good with endings... I didn't know how to have it end. Oh well, it's over now, so I can actually concentrate on working on my finals. XD

Up next... Yamcha/Bulma... the story you weren't told. oo


End file.
